Amour robotique
by KaelatOTP
Summary: Londres, 1971. Eren est un misanthrope qui souhaite être purifié du sang humain. Tout basculera le jour ou il est kidnappé par un mystérieux clan scientifique ignoré de la justice, qui se servira de lui comme cobaye à fin d'implanter des puces électroniques dans son cerveau. Perdu dans ce nouveau monde il découvrira Levi, un exterminateur de cyborgs tout aussi étrange.
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Amour robotique

Résumé complet : Londres, 1971. Eren est un misanthrope qui souhaite être purifié du sang humain. Tout basculera le jour ou il est kidnappé par un mystérieux clan scientifique ignoré de la justice, qui se servira de lui comme cobaye à fin d'implanter des puces électroniques dans son cerveau. Il découvrira Levi, son unique ami mais surtout exterminateur de cyborgs.

*Le monde connait trois codes « Alpha, oméga, bêta », qui désignent les classes sociales :

Les humains : Des êtres marchant sur deux pattes, dotés de la capacité d'interagir avec leur environnement soit physiquement ou verbalement et d'une intelligence surprenante. Ils sont en haut de la chaîne –vu qu'aucun autre être ne menace leur vie jusqu'aujourd'hui–. Ils sont de la classe Alpha (classe supérieure).

Les animaux : Connus pour leur nature vivante hétérotrophe. Ils servent souvent de nourriture pour les humains. Malgré la visible absence d'intelligence chez cette espèce –à part quelques exceptions–, ils sont classés Bêta (classe moyenne).

Les cyborgs : Ils ont la même constitution organique qu'un humain, seulement certaines parties de leur organisme sont remplacés par des puces électroniques ce qui résulte un mélange mi-homme mi-robot. Leurs capacités athlétiques et d'analyse sont mieux améliorées que celles d'un humain. Ils sont reconnus à leur comportement haineux envers les humains et des pièces de métal qui remplacent certains de leurs membres (œil artificiel). Vu la peur de l'humanité qu'un être la surpasse –et donc menace son existence–, elle a créé l'armée « anti-cyborgs ». Concernant les lois, elles sont mystérieusement rares :

– Il est formellement interdit selon les lois de contribuer de toute manière, directement ou indirectement, gratuitement ou financièrement à la conception d'un cyborg.

– Les punitions : l'exécution d'un robot est obligatoire au moindre signe de reconnaissance. Chaque soldat de la brigade anti-cyborgs ne s'attelant pas correctement à sa tâche d'une quelconque manière se verra emprisonné à vie/exécuté, à voir selon le pêché du concerné.

Ils sont classés Oméga (classe inférieure).

* * *

La fraîche odeur de viande s'emmêlait au parfum brumeux du froid. Non loin, un corbeau poussa son hurlement nocturne, fier de son festin. Inertes de toute trace de vie, abandonnées comme chaque soir par les derniers marchands qui fermaient leurs propriétés ne laissant que les plus téméraires d'affronter les voleurs, ainsi étaient les rues de Londres aux portes du 21ème siècle. Le matin elle chantait les louanges de sa majestuosité devant ses hôtes, sifflant au côté des vivants sa bienfaisance et sa popularité dans le monde touristique. La nuit, elle se transformait en une louve dont les coins précédemment enrichis par les différentes fragrances féminins à la noblesse évidente se transformaient en un dépotoir regorgeant des pires assassins les plus recherchés.

Un souffle, puis un deuxième traîné par le vent. Une nouvelle odeur s'incrustait sans hésitation dans les airs planant avec légèreté à fin de disparaître dans les cieux, celle d'une cigarette fraîchement consumée par des lèvres refroidies. Il crachait sans hésitation la fumée du bout du filtre en savourant la sensation de bien-être qui se propageait progressivement dans son corps. C'était devenu une habitude depuis son adolescence mouvementée : il ne pouvait esquiver ses problèmes ou réfléchir correctement sans cette drogue. C'était comme l'avant-bras qu'il n'avait pas, qui ne demandait que quelques sous pour avoir une aide limitée à une boîte de six joints. Il savait que ça le tuerai un jour, qu'il n'échappera pas éternellement à la maladie cancéreuse sans remède et pourtant, il continuait à achever le dernier bout de clope coincé entre ses chaires bleutées. Il était misanthrope, associé à une espèce dont il n'était guère fier. Le fort reste et le faible périt. L'humain a-t'il créé cette citation pour justifier ses homicides ou désigner la victoire éternelle du mal sur le bien? Les deux étaient justes.

Rien entre le monde humain et cybernétique ne donne l'impression de paix. Tout est un combiné de guerre incessante, de sang. L'empereur connu pour sa bonté et qui exige la paix, les terres qu'il occupe ne sont-elles pas achetées par le sang de ses ennemis? Des humains ? Nous prétendons libérer le monde des mauvais, mais ne sommes-nous pas tous mauvais? Rien ne justifie le crime d'arracher une âme de son corps. Il se demande : si l'univers a été créé dans un but aussi ignoble pourquoi est-il en vie ? Quelle mission lui a donc chargé ce bon dieu, va-il au moins accomplir une découverte qui réveillera l'humanité de sa désespérante somnolence ou est-il juste un caillou sur un chemin rocheux ? Chercher le sens de la vie alors que la vie elle-même n'a pas de sens. C'est juste un monde rempli de fous avides de dominer, criant dès l'aube tels des coques alors qu'ils se retrouveront le soir dans leurs reposants cercueils… ou à moitié sur un terrain de bataille poussiéreux, à voir.

Eren ne fait partie d'aucun des deux clans. Peut-être a-t-il renoncé à se donner une certaine valeur dans ce monde, à ressembler à ces grands bourgeois aux dents dorées ? Son existence n'est que futilité. D'accord, une futilité qui lui a au moins servit à connaître les bonnes impressions d'une merde enroulée dans du papier, mais bon. Ce n'est pas suffisant car il vit contre son propre-gré. Il ne veut pas rejoindre l'au-delà de crainte d'y trouver un univers pire que celui-ci mais en même temps, il a tant envie de s'évader de ce monde à la réalité si rude, si cruelle. Deux côtés qui dévorent simultanément son esprit, qui l'empêchent de dormir en paix. La dernière clope dans le paquet est sur le point de tarir mais il continue, espérant faire durer ce repos au maximum.

Il n'a pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle la dangerosité des rues dans lesquelles il se trouve : il connait la capitale comme on connait l'emplacement de sa maison. Ici juste derrière ce mur fissuré d'où ressortaient ces multiples tuyaux d'eau recouverts de mauvaises herbes, logeait une porte en acier ou résidaient les pires criminels.

Il traversa sans faire attention la vieille route dont le goudron commençait à fissurer lentement, la bouche des égouts regorgeant de saleté et placée au milieu menaçait d'exploser à tout moment sans protestations. On pouvait presque entendre les pas des rats et autres rongeurs ou insectes faits pour vivre dans ces lieux. Cet endroit nauséabond représentait la vraie matière constitutive de Londres, loin des louanges et vanités des nobles pour attirer les gens. Le gouvernement s'en fout des citoyens. Ils ont conçu cette capitale pour les riches, ont jetés les fauchés comme lui au coin sans qu'ils ne puissent rien voir venir.

« Attention ! »

Oui, il n'avait rien vu venir. Autant pour le fonctionnement du gouvernement, que pour ce camion qui venait de le faucher violemment.

* * *

C'est court mais je ne pouvais pas non plus écrire tout un pavé. Je dois d'abord voir si il y'a des fans de sci-fi ici.

J'ai recopié cette fan-fiction depuis « fictionpress », ou j'ai décidé de remplacer les personnages par Levi et Eren.


	2. Chapter 2 : Becoming a Cyborg

**_Crédits : L'histoire de cette fiction m'appartient, les personnages appartiennent à Hajime Isayama._**

 _Bibouchka,_ Merci pour tes compliments. La science – fiction est rarement abordée dans l'univers SnK et j'ai vu qu'une mise à jour était nécessaire. Levi n'est pas le sauveur par contre, attention ! Je pourrais même dire que c'est le prédateur, mais… le gentil prédateur ? Je ne sais pas, à toi de lire le reste des chapitres.

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Amour robotique : Becoming a cyborg 

* * *

Jadis, l'humain primitif ne cessait de se poser des questions à propos du sommeil. Ce néant noir qui dure plusieurs heures alors qu'on a l'impression d'avoir fermé les yeux quelques minutes, celui qui nous enveloppe temporairement dans les beaux draps des ténèbres. On garde nos paupières closes emportées par la mélodie trompeuse de la fatigue, elle-même bercée par le calme et le noir jusqu'à nous réveiller sans rien sentir sous les rayons étincelants et désagréables du soleil. Pourtant, l'humanité aussi révolutionnée qu'elle l'est maintenant n'a jamais cherché à connaitre le vrai sommeil, à creuser jusqu'aux profondeurs du néant. Elle ne connait que cette icône superficielle d'un monde rempli de rêves ou de cauchemars expliqués ou mystérieux et peut-être même prémonitoires ! On ignore la réelle question : qu'en est-il du sommeil éternel ? De sentir que nos yeux sont trop alourdis par les souffrances de la vie, que nos muscles engourdis sont fatigués de courir derrière nos convictions ?

Si seulement il était muni d'un calepin et d'un stylo pour écrire ses impressions actuelles. Il nageait dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, le coma incisif, la souffrance aussi douloureuse que chagrinante. Il voulait se défouler sur des pages vierges qui n'avaient rien demandé, il devait le faire ou sinon il deviendra complètement dingue. Il était parfaitement conscient de son accident coûteux digne d'un aveugle : quelques secondes d'inattention, et sa propre vie a faillit le trahir, déraper du chemin de l'existence. On ne peut même plus faire confiance à son âme, prête à nous lâcher à la moindre erreur qu'on fait subir à notre corps.

Les heures passent, lentement et puis rapidement et au bout de quelques jours de coma, il finit par se réveiller. La première sensation qu'il a est déjà connue et expérimentée par plusieurs : Il se sent perdu. Il cherche à savoir ou il est parmi ces appareils électroniques, ces murs d'un blanc aussi pâle que la mort, se remémorer son emplacement avant cet assourdissant mal de crâne qui l'a piégé. La salle dans lequel il se trouvait était banale en espace mais pourtant si chargée. À la droite du lit se trouvait un plateau en acier posé sur une table usée, jonché d'effrayants outils médicaux : un scalpel aiguisé, une paire de ciseaux dont le bout était encore emplit de sang fraîchement cueilli, des seringues dont le contenu était un étrange produit à la repoussante couleur verdâtre… et toute sorte de médicaments illégaux qui s'étalaient sur les étagères à ne plus en finir. À gauche, se trouvait une surprenante compilation de pièces détachées et d'autres objets bizarres d'où Eren put difficilement déceler un œil artificiel maintenu dans un bocal remplit d'eau, un avant-bras métallique juste à côté et des puces sous-cutanées, spécialement conçues pour être implantées dans la peau d'un être vivant.

Eren n'était pas un génie de la cybernétique, malgré les faibles connaissances qui lui permettent de différencier un humain d'un robot et que chaque individu traitait comme primordiale. Son enfance a été bercée par les instructions formelles que sa mère lui ingurgitait sur la dangerosité de ces êtres, chose toute à fait normal quand on voit la réputation craintive qu'ont les cyborgs. Quant à son père, il lui avait enseigné les lois de la robotique depuis la minute ou il a apprit à lire et formuler correctement une phrase mais cependant, les conseils de son paternel étaient différents que ceux de sa mère et, malgré les rares souvenirs de famille qui subsistent dans son cerveau, les disputes de ses parents à propos de l'éducation correcte de leur fils revenaient encore à ses oreilles, telle des films cinématiques. Il ne se savait pas aussi fou que ça, à penser à son passé alors qu'il est sûrement dans une situation critique qui mettrai sa vie une seconde fois en danger.

Le premier réflexe qu'aurait eu un humain ordinaire et sain d'esprit serait de crier si il y'a quelqu'un dans cet endroit, mais en y-réfléchissant bien ça serait stupide comme question. Bien-sur qu'il y'avait quelqu'un qui occupait cet endroit, sinon qui l'aurait trouvé à moitié-mort dans la rue ? Qui l'aurait ramené ici, soigné et voir même pratiqué des choses bizarres sur son corps ? Surement un scientifique, vu les ustensiles de la salle dans laquelle il se trouvait. Pourquoi pas un médecin ? Parce qu'on ne se sert pas de puces électroniques quand on veut soigner un humain. Si sa mémoire est encore intacte, Eren se souvient d'une certaine règle parmi tant d'autres que lui avait enseignés son père et qui avait particulièrement retenu son attention : celle de l'interdiction formelle d'utiliser des appareils électroniques sur des alphas ou des bêtas. Pourquoi ? Cette question, il ne se l'était posée que rarement, voir quasiment jamais. Il n'a pas que ça à foutre, de s'occuper du monde des cyborgs et pour toute franchise : il s'en contre-foutait. À chaque fois qu'on lui demandait son avis sur cette affaire soigneusement traitée par la population et la presse –étant le fils d'un valeureux chirurgien–, il crachait son indifférence aux visages des autres et comment l'humanité devrait se préoccuper de sa gouvernance problématique au lieu de penser à l'extermination d'une autre race.

Il soupira lourdement. Pourquoi son passé devait-il ressurgir pendant les moments graves ? Ses parents étaient présentement morts, enterrés quelque part dans l'un de ces cimetières abandonnés et ça faisait bien longtemps que les journalistes ont arrêté de faire rage autour de lui. Reprenant les commandes de son esprit, Eren tourna frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite, cherchant une quelconque sortie de cet endroit mais des bruits de pas claquants dans la salle à côté –qui semblait être un couloir– firent envoler toute volonté de s'évader en lui et il resta sagement assit sur le lit, adossé contre l'oreiller, attendant sereinement son verdict. Qu'est-ce qu'on lui voulait à lui, un pauvre type qu'on pouvait aisément cueillir dans la rue avec une simple clope comme quand on offre des sucreries à un enfant? Il sentait qu'il allait bientôt le savoir, que ces claquements de talons qui se rapprochaient dangereusement de sa porte lui étaient destinés.

La poignée métallique tourna dans le sens inverse, confirmant la présence de l'autre côté et la barrière d'acier qui le séparait de ce cher inconnu grinça dans un bruit presque inaudible. La forte lumière du couloir laissait l'ombre de la mystérieuse silhouette danser sur la porte et Eren déduit presque aussitôt une touffe de cheveux courte, presque méconnue. Etait-ce une femme ? L'ombre en question s'avança à l'intérieur, grandissant progressivement jusqu'à disparaître dans la quasi-obscurité de la pièce. La personne était avec lui, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Clic ! Le bruit d'un interrupteur qu'on allume résonna pendant une demi-seconde et avant même qu'il n'eut le temps de comprendre, le brun se retrouva aveuglé par la lumière blanche qui s'élançait des lampes néon. Il ferma prestement ses yeux inhabitués à la lumière depuis déjà quelques heures en marmonnant une injure incompréhensible, avant de rouvrir ses paupières encore papillonnantes. Il les avait fermées avec une telle violence que ses muscles lui faisaient mal et que sa vue n'était que plus brouillée. Il porta ses poings à ses yeux à fin de les frotter docilement, dans l'espoir d'éclaircir sa vue : souhait exaucé. À peine son sens de l'observation revenu, qu'il releva le nez vers la personne.

Une jeune trentenaire était convenablement adossée contre le mur en briques blanches de la salle, fixant le brun avec une bienveillance qui aurait pu frôler l'arrogance. En se penchant un peu plus sur son apparence, elle avait le corps d'une adulte : elle était plutôt de taille moyenne et ne devait le dépasser que d'un ou deux petits centimètres sans importance, ses cheveux étaient d'un blond soyeux, courtement coupés comme le démontrait son ombre et ses mèches étaient harmonieusement déplacées sur chaque côté de son visage, l'encadrant d'une certaine affinité. Ses prunelles bleues claires reflétaient une autorité presque maternelle et Eren se surprit à se demander si cette belle femme était mariée. Pas qu'il cherchait à draguer une inconnue qui lui voulait peut-être du mal, mais c'est juste que son physique correspondait parfaitement à celui d'une mère de foyer et il ne trouvait pas quoi rajouter sur ce mot. Elle portait un tablier blanc et fermé qui languissait jusqu'à ses genoux, cachant partiellement le pantalon beige classique qu'elle avait légèrement retroussé au niveau des chevilles et juste en dessous brillait une paire de louboutins noire. Le look convenable pour une femme d'affaire.

« Je me présente, je suis Nanaba » Ressurgit soudainement la voix de cette inconnue sur une tonalité grave et toute aussi formelle que ses traits.

Eren hocha la tête, ne sachant pas si ce prénom devait lui inspirer confiance ou méfiance. Peut-être les deux ? Qui lui dit que c'était un cabinet de scientifique ici, après tout ? Rien ne confirme la thèse qu'il s'était forgé. Il finit par radoucir ses traits, tout en gardant cette particulière fermeté.

« Eren Jaeger » Fit-il sur un timbre sec, comme si c'était une évidence de se présenter. Cependant, il n'y voyait pas l'utilité : cette femme devait probablement connaître son prénom et nom de famille, après tout c'était peut-être le médecin occupé de lui et pourtant elle ne fit que d'hocher lentement la tête, indiquant la réception de cette information.

La blonde se décolla lentement du mur avant de s'avancer sûrement vers le brun, dans une démarche naturelle. Elle ne lui laissait visiblement pas le temps de poser une quelconque question ou objection sur sa présence ici, souhaitant effectuer calmement sa mystérieuse tâche. Elle saisit un vieux tabouret au coin de la chambre avant de le rapprocher du lit du brun, puis finit par y-poser son postérieur en fixant son patient.

« Sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici, Eren ? »

L'entente de son prénom par l'adulte lui semblait étrange. Elle accentuait sur le ''R'', prenant un accent presque anglais mais toutefois, sa première phrase de présentation avait été prononcée avec un français courant… ou si c'est juste lui qui en fait tout un plateau à cause d'un simple mot mal évoqué ? C'était quoi la question, déjà?

« Mon dieu, bien-sur que non. Je ne sais pas quel foutoir m'a emmené ici et qu'est-ce que je fais dans un atelier de scientifique »

« Parlez plus respectueusement, jeune-homme » Le ton autoritaire et ferme avait refait surface sur le visage de la scientifique, qui ne semblait guère enchantée par le timbre de l'adolescent.

Les expressions faciales du concerné étaient passées de l'incompréhension à la contrariété. Maintenant, elle se permet de lui parler tel un enfant qui a dit son premier gros mot. Sa phrase était-elle grossière, ou elle désignait le ton énervé dont il avait usé ? Il aurait bien voulu répliquer à cette jeune femme d'aller se faire voir, que malgré son apparence de femme responsable elle n'évoluait pas plus que le statut « Inconnu » pour lui, mais… elle paraissait sérieuse, et Eren déchanta pour une fois d'exprimer ouvertement ses pensées.

« D'accord, excusez-moi »

Il marqua une légère pause, telle une hésitation muette avant de reparler.

« …Mais c'est à plutôt à vous de répondre à cette question »

Nanaba haussa un sourcil, surprise par la franchise du jeune homme avant de soupirer légèrement. Elle pouvait bien lui accorder ce droit, non ?

« Très bien. Comme tu l'as dis précédemment, tu es bel et bien dans un laboratoire scientifique »

« N'est-ce pas interdit ? »

La blonde grimaça à cette phrase que chaque patient répétait en boucle. Oui, les lois interdisent la science et alors ? Elle ne comprenait même pas l'utilité de ce geste égoïste prêt à condamner les scientifiques, des savants à l'esprit sage mais vus comme des détraqués prêts à nuire à l'humanité. Elle se reprit bien vite quand elle vit la moue incompréhensive du garçon, sûrement intimidé d'avoir posé une question si tabou. Bien, elle allait devoir expliquer pour la dixième fois de la journée le pourquoi du comment elle travaillait ici en veillant à ne pas le brusquer.

« Effectivement. Mais le laboratoire dans lequel tu trouves est le donjon secrets des chercheurs comme moi, à la recherche de la liberté d'expression qu'ont enfouit les lois injustes. J'espère que tu es compréhensif envers cela»

Etonnement, le jeune Jaeger ne fit que d'hocher la tête. Il supportait tout à fait la cause de cette femme : la démocratie est morte le jour ou le gouvernement actuel est né et dieu savait qu'il n y'avait qu'une minorité qui osait protester. Eren comprit que ces gens travaillaient secrètement, à l'abri des brigades spéciales* et autres unions de police.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne comprendrai pas cela. On est tous des rats maltraités par l'état et n'importe quel habitant de Londres qui ose contredire vos dires est un bourgeois ! Les cyborgs sont tellement maltraités qu'on les classe comme des omégas, inférieurs à même les animaux alors qu'ils sont à moitié humains comme nous !» Dit Eren sur un ton frôlant le cri, honnête voir même impulsif et précipité.

Nanaba de son côté, fut particulièrement impressionnée par les paroles du jeune homme, tranchées avec froideur et sans pitié : peu de gens crachaient la vérité aussi brutalement. Elle pouvait relever toute l'honnêteté de ses dents serrées, sa mâchoire crispée, sa clavicule soudainement haussée et son dos légèrement courbé en avant mais surtout, ces deux perles émeraude qui laissaient transparaître colère et détermination sans aucune pudeur ni peur que quelqu'un entende ces mots condamnés par les lois. Sa surprise fut telle, si agréable, si fraîche qu'elle ne put prédire l'évasion d'un sourire vite suivit d'un rire d'entre ses lèvres constamment scellées. Le brun semblait perdu avant de pencher sa tête vers son épaule gauche.

« Vous vous moquez de moi ? »

L'adulte avait gentiment serré son poing contre sa bouche, cachant sa rangée de dents blanches avant de fixer le jeune homme d'une manière plus tendre.

« Non Eren » Le retour de l'accent anglais, et le concerné n'allait pas tarder à le lui faire remarquer. « C'est juste une bonne constatation pour moi, de voir que dès ton plus jeune âge tu comprends déjà le fonctionnement de la vie »

Il haussa les épaules dans un signe d'impuissance. À vrai dire, il a été contrarié de gober la dure vérité de la vie sur terre dès son plus jeune âge. Il aurait voulu encore profiter du monde tel qu'il est, voir la vie en rose, mais le monde dans lequel il vivait était tel qu'on entendait constamment les louanges sur le gouvernement et les lois supérieures de ces pays. Tellement, qu'on a finit par se rendre à la fausse évidence que c'est une loi juste, mais Eren n'était pas comme ça. Il est né dans le mauvais emplacement, à la mauvaise heure et entre de mauvaises mains. Rien que le souvenir de sa mère douloureusement allongée par terre –selon ce que lui avait raconté son père car soi-disant i ln y'avait pas assez de lits– le rendait sourd, aveugle à ces moutons sous forme humaine.

« Juste un truc »

Nanaba arrêta automatiquement son ricanement, croyant avoir dit quelque chose de grave vu le ton soudainement neutre du garçon. Elle se reprit aussitôt et haussa le sourcil gauche, l'incitant à exprimer ses pensées.

« Pourquoi m'appelez-vous ERen et non pas Eren ? » L'imita-t-il en accentuant sur le ''R'' comme elle le faisait sur la première tranche, avant de radoucir sa prononciation à la deuxième partie.

La chercheuse sentit soudainement ses joues chauffer en une agréable couleur pourpre, facilement remarquable vu la pâleur de sa peau. Voilà donc que ce jeune homme se mettait à remarquer l'un de ses principaux défauts : son inévitable maladresse dans la prononciation des prénoms. Elle ne savait si c'était dû à ses origines canadiennes, mais elle était au courant de ce tic qu'elle portait sur son dos. Mais jamais, ô grand jamais personne ne lui avait fait remarquer ceci en 25 ans de vie, et ce garçon était le premier.

« Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce qu'une anglophone encore débutante en français comme moi peine à prononcer correctement un nom allemand comme le tiens ? »

Eren se contenta d'acquiescer. Son père avait vécu pendant un petit moment en Allemagne avec sa mère, ce qui a sûrement résulté ce prénom. Cependant, il trouvait une étrange sensation à l'entendre prononcer son prénom différemment des autres. Un malin plaisir, un doux frisson. Finalement, il allait plutôt bien s'entendre avec cette scientifique. Son dernier souhait restait qu'elle n'allait pas lui faire du mal, mais vu sa surprenante gentillesse et l'étrange douceur qu'elle cache sous ce masque d'autorité il n'aurait aucune mal à s'entendre avec.

« Revenons-en à notre principale sujet. Que voulez-vous de moi ?» L'adolescent semblait reprendre son air grave.

« Si tu es là c'est pour contribuer à un projet dont tu fais déjà partie, en quelque sorte »

« Hein ? Que voulez-vous dire ? » Eren haussa un sourcil.

« Et bien je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins vu qu'en parler est tabou, mais vu qu'on est dans une chambre insonorisée on peut y-parler »

Il acquiesça, la poussant à continuer.

« Notre laboratoire cherche des personnes assez téméraires pour un projet secret intitulé ''IC''*, son but est de contribuer à la conception des cyborgs. Notre but est de briser ces lois injustes en faisant peur au gouvernement grâce à ces robots-humains, c'est comme une sorte de rébellion »

« Pourquoi vous cherchez à vous rebellez ? » Demanda Eren, soudainement intrigué.

«Tu ne vois pas comment on vit ? Je suis née comme tant d'autres, dans des quartiers malfamés. À cause de cette maudite justice, la plupart des gens qui vivent dans la ville souterraine meurent, enfants et adultes. C'est inadmissible. Tu dois déjà connaitre la loi de la capitale : riche tu vis, fauché tu meurs »

Nanaba serra douloureusement ses poings sur ses genoux, en baissant la tête. Elle ressentait ce profond sentiment d'injustice à chaque qu'elle en parlait, comment ne pas y-penser alors que les cadavres de ses propres parents ont été retrouvés devant des égouts tels des rats ? Cette vision, elle ne l'oublierait jamais. C'était elle qui nourrissait le feu qui grandissait en elle jour après jour, elle qui l'a poussé à intégrer ce laborieux groupe de science, quitte à se faire exécuter ou emprisonner à vie. Elle avait une vengeance à accomplir, un flot de sang à faire couler de la gorge de ce roi merdique. Soudain, une minuscule main chaleureuse se posa sur la sienne et elle releva aussitôt sa tête. Eren la regardait dans une expression compatissante, comme si il comprenait son malaise et seule ce regard, seule cette interaction avait suffit à détendre la jeune femme. Elle murmura un doux « Merci » avant que le brun ne retire sa main. Elle se racla la gorge, reprenant un peu de dignité et continua.

« Quand on t'a retrouvé dans la rue, on en a profité en quelque sorte. L'un de mes collègues t'a ramené ici, en réclamant que ton cerveau était gravement dysfonctionné. Je me suis chargée du déroulement correcte de l'opération. Plus de 80% de ton système nerveux était endommagé et c'était bien trop tard pour te secourir. Alors… »

« Comment se fait-il que je suis toujours vivant alors ? Je ne ressens aucune imperfection. Je respire, je parle, je bouge. Ou est le problème ?»

Nanaba déglutit. Là venait la dangereuse étape du plan, l'annonce. Plusieurs gens avaient refusé de progresser avec leur clan en ce moment fatidique. En même temps c'était assez compréhensible : qui accepterait de se faire changer vers une autre race sans sa permission ? Et puis déjà, qui tolérait son appartenance à une race menacée et considérée comme une sous-merde par la moitié de la population, et même condamnée à mort ? Elle redoutait la réponse du brun, mais ne s'arrêta pas sur cette lancée. Elle releva son regard inopinément ferme vers l'adolescent.

« Alors, on a décidé de remplacer la moitié morte de ton cerveau par un organisme fait à partir de puces sous cutanées. Tu es devenu un cyborg. Ton organisme a à présent un fonctionnement mi-robotique, mi-humain et il s'y est exceptionnellement habitué. Parmi cinquante cobayes, tu es le seul à avoir survécu»

Les nuages gris avaient fait leur apparition au même moment ou elle avait tout lâché d'une traite, laissant l'adolescent digérer l'information. Un sentiment de honte ne put s'empêcher de la parcourir, réchauffant au début ses pieds avant de remonter jusqu'à son ventre qu'il oppressa horriblement. Pourquoi se sentait-elle ainsi alors qu'elle annonçait cette nouvelle à dix patients chaque jour, sans le moindre signe de scrupule ? À cause de cette expérience plusieurs se verront obligés de quitter leurs foyers, leurs familles ou petites-amies, leurs ruelles préférées, leurs petites habitudes humaines, et Eren n'y faisait pas exception. Chaque patient avait un certain niveau de tolérance mais Nanaba les rappelait toujours que c'est bien trop tard de revenir en arrière, que seuls deux choix s'offraient à eux : soit vivre en tant que cyborg, soit mourir.

Elle-même s'était retrouvée dans la même situation il y'a de là quelques années. Quand ses parents moururent, elle fut accueille par le clan scientifique et changée en cyborg : il suffit de jeter un coup d'œil à son bras droit qu'elle cache toujours sous ses pulls à longues manches pour y-trouver une prothèse métallique aussi efficace que l'organisme humain. D'ailleurs, presque tous les employés du clan scientifique ont subit un changement mécanique.

Nanaba releva la tête de ses souvenirs à fin de fixer une nouvelle fois le brun. Il est sacrément perdu et elle aussi. Il va sûrement crier, voir même se barrer d'ici. Soudain, Eren leva le menton et la chercheuse retint son souffle, comme si une décision importante allait être annoncée.

« Il n y'a plus aucun moyen de revenir en arrière, Eren. Soit tu acceptes ton nouveau corps, soit tu acceptes qu'on te retire les puces électroniques de ton cerveau… ce qui entraînera ta mort immédiate »

« J'accepte d'être un cyborg » fit-il d'un coup.

Avait-elle bien entendu ? Un patient qui tolère sa métamorphose ? Elle scruta les yeux du brun, à la recherche du moindre signe de contrariété, d'énervement, d'obligeance mais il n y'avait aucun. Seule la détermination, aussi vive qu'un feu, subsistait au ravage des milles nuances qui brillaient dans ses orbes, tellement que ça donna le tournis à la jeune femme.

« Tu sais, personne ne t'oblige de- … »

« Vous avez bien dit que vous cherchez un cobaye, non ? Je m'engage, arrêtez de regretter car moi-même je ne le fais pas » l'avait-il interrompu sur un ton agacé et autoritaire.

Eren soupira. Bien-sur qu'il regrettait un peu, il avait dit cela sur un coup d'tête. « Pardonne-moi maman » pensa-t-il en levant le nez vers le ciel. Sa génitrice qui avait passé la moitié de sa vie à le conseiller de ne pas faire partie de ces étranges clans, serait-elle fière de lui quand il la rejoindra tout là-haut ? Et son père, qu'en est-il de lui, cet homme aux principes sérieux qui l'incitait à toujours suivre ses choix sans regretter ? Lui au moins serait partiellement content que son fils ait ses propres opinions –même si ces derniers sont douteux–.

« Pourquoi as-tu choisis cela ? » demanda Nanaba, intriguée et toute aussi nostalgique que lui.

Eren répondit, sans pour autant baisser son visage.  
« Je veux asservir le gouvernement et libérer l'humanité, quitte à devenir un oméga»

* * *

Après l'annonce mouvementée, Nanaba fit visiter à Eren le QJ de leur clan. Le brun fut surprit du tas de pièces mais surtout de machines et autres choses bizarres, à commencer par l'entrée principale étroitement surveillée jusqu'à la cave qui ressemblait plus à un bordel remplit de vieilles archives. Il y avait la salle principale, assez spacieuse avec plusieurs bibliothèques murales regorgeant de livres, des canapés jaunes et usés entreposés un peu partout avec des coussins blancs sur chacun d'eux, la télévision traditionnelle qu'on pouvait acheter à cette époque –écran bien rond et petit avec de grands boutons de contrôle à côté– et enfin, ce vieux tapis noir qui trainait au milieu. Ensuite venait la cuisine et les vestiaires : rien d'intéressant à part des ustensiles dont Eren n'avait jamais vu ou entendu parler et qui emplissaient la pièce. Nanaba lui expliqua que le QJ se débrouillait assez bien avec l'argent qu'ils revendiquaient à l'étranger, ce qui leur permettait d'acheter le nécessaire en plus d'inventer de nouvelles choses.

Une fois la visite finie, les deux cyborgs revinrent dans la salle principale à fin de s'installer confortablement sur les canapés. Il y avait certaines choses à éclaircir et maintenant qu'Eren a commencé à accepter son appartenance au monde cybernétique, c'était l'heure de lui expliquer certaines fonctions. L'expérimentée débuta.

« Tu vivras ici Eren, être un cyborg parmi les humains est toujours difficile. Ca ne veut pas non plus dire qu'on t'emprisonnera ici pour l'éternité mais dis-toi que c'est comme une académie avec des échelons. On est là pour t'héberger temporairement le temps de ta formation»

« Quel est le but pour lequel je suis formé ? »

« Nous t'enverrons au monde humain pendant quelques mois pour suivre ton développement, si tu es apte de survivre sans que personne ne reconnaisse ta réelle nature en quelque sorte. C'est une sorte de test qui nous permettra de définir tes chances de devenir un vrai soldat du projet IC »

« En quoi consiste ce projet ? »

« Tu en poses des questions dis-donc, et pas du facile… » Marmonna Nanaba sur un ton indiscret.

Eren rougit. C'est la première fois de toute sa vie qu'il parle autant. Il a bien le droit d'en savoir plus sur cette mission, il ne va pas se laisser traîner tel un vulgaire chien qui obéit sagement aux ordres de ses maitres après tout.

« Mais c'est de mon devoir de répondre »

Il haussa un sourcil. Que voulait-elle dire par le mot ''devoir'' ?

« Nous préparons comme je te l'ai dis, une guerre de rébellion contre le gouvernement. Notre but actuel est de réunir le plus d'humains robotiques possible, qui nous servirons de soldats plus tard. Je vais t'expliquer en étapes ce qui va t'arriver : Tout d'abord on va te former ici, te montrer comment te servir de ton corps de cyborg, ce que tu dois faire et ne pas faire, comment te défendre. La formation prendra un maximum de trois mois si tu es rapide à la compréhension. Puis nous t'enverrons au monde humain et tu seras constamment surveillé par un petit insecte : un nano moustique* qui, comme dit précédemment, nous transmettra le moindre de tes faits et gestes ou paroles. Ta mission à l'extérieur se découpera en deux parties : la première, ou tu es chargé de cacher ton secret parmi les humains. La deuxième : capturer un humain tel on a fait avec toi »

Eren baissa sa tête dans un geste compréhensif, conscient de la dangerosité et l'importance de sa mission. Et dire que tout ça n'est qu'un test… Le but de ce laboratoire était tout aussi fou que ses scientifiques mais il en était fier, fier de pouvoir contribuer à quelque chose d'aussi noble que la libération des omégas. Quitte à en mourir, à en décevoir ses parents, il le ferait.

« Tu ramèneras l'humain au laboratoire, on t'expliquera comment faire pendant la formation. Voilà, c'est ça la mission des cyborgs qu'on recrute ici en quelque sorte. Pour l'instant ton but est de capturer des humains et nous les donner. Le reste, c'est notre boulot »

«Attendez, je ne dois sortir en dehors du QJ que pour ça ? » L'interrogea-t-il, soudainement peu confiant.

« Non, bien-sur que non ! » Rectifia la blonde. « Tu choisiras entre retourner dans ton appartement et continuer à vivre entre les humains, mais pour ça tu dois être un expert en camouflage pour pas te faire griller par l'armée Anti-Cyborgs*. Soit, tu choisis de continuer à vivre dans le QJ et à sortir. Tu es obligé de ramener au moins trois humains par semaine»

« En fait pour vous vous, être un cyborg c'est travailler ? Non parce qu'en fait c'est salarié, avec des heures de travail et tout le blabla quotidien dans la vie d'un humain »

Nanaba lâcha un pouf de rire à cette phrase. Que naïveté, ce garçon.

« En quelque sorte, mais le fait d'être un cyborg est avant tout être une arme de guerre contre le gouvernement. Nous ne sommes pas que des hybrides destinés à vivre tel des sous-merdes et c'est ça le but du projet IC »

« En fait, que veut dire la partie IC dans le nom du projet ? » Dit soudainement le brun

« Ce sont deux mots complètement contradictoires et absurdes aux yeux des autres et peut-être à tes yeux mais pour nous, non : Indépendance, Cyborgs. En quelque sorte, une minorité qui veut prouver à la majorité comment les cyborgs peuvent être tout à fait abordables » Fit Nanaba sérieusement en pointant ses orbes vers le lustre lumineux de la salle.

* * *

Moustique nano : Vous connaissez la nanotechnologie ? Eh bien les moustiques nano sont faits pour espionner. Je suis consciente qu'on est en 1971 et que ce genre de technologie ne devrait normalement pas exister, mais n'oublions pas qu'on est dans un clan scientifique très avancé de Londres –leur technologie et découvertes dans cet univers sont presque au même degré que celles du monde actuel–.

IC : « Indépendance des Cyborgs », une guerre préparée contre le gouvernement et qui contribue à la libération de la race oméga.

Brigades spéciales : La police spécialisée dans la chasse des clans scientifiques. Attention ! Faîtes la différence entre l'armée « Anti-Cyborgs » qui cherche à exterminer les robots-humains, et les brigades spéciales qui cherchent à exterminer les créateurs de ces cyborgs –les scientifiques–

Anti-Cyborgs : Une armée d'humains qu'a formés le gouvernement pour, comme l'indique son nom, détruire la race oméga. Leurs opposés sont donc les IC, malgré le fait qu'il n y'a jamais eu de réelles confrontations entre les deux clans.

 _Annonce : l'auteure part en vacances pendant deux semaines, il se peut donc que les prochains chapitres mettent du temps à venir. À la prochaine !_


	3. NDA Important

Je voulais vous annoncer quelque chose, en fait : si le chapitre 3 met un temps si fou à sortir, c'est car je n'ai plus la force de continuer cette fiction. Pas de manière définitive évidemment ! Mais pour l'instant je la laisse là. J'ai beaucoup d'idées en tête sur les événements… ect, mais c'est juste que… je ne me sens plus trop à l'aise en l'écrivant. Je me force à le faire, et je prends ça comme un signe d'arrêt temporaire. En plus j'ai d'autres projets plus… importants à travailler dessus (d'autres fictions), et la rentrée scolaire n'aide en rien. Je vous demande d'être compréhensifs envers cela. Je reviendrai, ne vous inquiétez pas !

Le chapitre 3 est en cours d'écriture, pour info. Il est finit à 45%, je dirais.

Hum, en fait, c'est un peu dur à l'avouer on va dire mais j'ai un autre compte sur ce site : Yumi Kairi (anciennement Yukino's World). Je n'ai pas déserté mon autre compte, mais voyant qu'il était rempli d'histoires un peu… wtf, j'ai décidé de me créer un nouveau compte plus « clean » (même si j'ai merdé), ou je consacrai tout ce compte là à la fiction « Amour Robotique ». Allez jeter un coup d'œil sur mes fictions –sur mon autre compte–, si vous le voulez.

À la prochaine !


End file.
